Taffyta Muttonfudge
Taffyta Muttonfudge is a Sugar Rush racer and a character in Disney's 2012 film Wreck-It Ralph. She is a prominent racer from the game Sugar Rush and drives a pink, hard candy kart called "Pink Lightning", and her racing theme seems to be strawberry hard candy. She is voiced by Mindy Kaling. Personality Taffyta Muttonfudge is a skilled racer from the game Sugar Rush, where she is known to be second only to King Candy, whom she admires and respects. Due to her accomplishments, her ego and confidence have inflated and made her arrogant and cocky. Taffyta is also quite charismatic and can put on quite a charming front; she is evidently popular and the leader of the group of Sugar Rush racers, with Candlehead and Rancis Fluggerbutter being her closest friends. She tends to be bossy and somewhat crass to her competitors, likely because she doesn't see them as her equals. Taffyta's most frequent target for bullying is Vanellope, whom she believes is a glitch capable of getting this game unplugged. Being unquestionably loyal to King Candy, Taffyta takes it upon herself to stop Vanellope from racing, and even influences the other racers to join her endeavors, bullying Vanellope in a truly cruel and abusive manner. At the end of the movie, when Vanellope is revealed to be the rightful ruler of Sugar Rush, Taffyta is truly remorseful and immediately apologizes for her actions. She shows that despite her attitude, she is mature enough to admit her mistakes. Taffyta is also very dramatic in her emotions, especially in fear, sadness, or anger; she is prone to wailing and bursting into tears whenever she is upset. In the tie-in book, One Sweet Race, which takes place after the movie, Taffyta still apparently enjoys teasing others, which hints that she is just programmed to be arrogant. Physical Appearance Taffyta is a small girl with Chibi-like proportions: she has a large head in relation to a small body. Taffyta has bronze, tanned skin and bob-cut platinum blonde hair with low front bangs that cover her dark brown eyebrows. She has a small and rosy jellybean-like nose, and her deep periwinkle eyes are large and animesque. She has thick dark upper and lower lashes that are varnished in mascara, and has rosy cheeks and glossy red lips. She is almost always seen sucking on a strawberry lollipop. Taffyta's ensemble is almost entirely comprised of shades of pink. She wears a frosted strawberry cap (resembling that of Strawberry Shortcake's, whom is possibly the inspiration for her design) or helmet on her head that doubles as a visor when she's racing. Underneath her hot pink racing jacket, she wears a lighter, frosted pink dress and white-and-pink striped leggings with matching sneakers. She tops her outfit off with white racing gloves. Gallery Screen Shot 2014-03-20 at 5.31.17 PM.png Trivia * Though her role in the film is relatively small, Taffyta is one of the most heavily marketed characters from the film. * During the time of the film's release, Taffyta's voice actress, Mindy Kaling, used a promotional image of Taffyta as her Twitter icon. * Taffyta, alongside the other Sugar Rush Racers, could be considered the second (bunch of) characters that redeems after being restored, after Foxy Loxy from Chicken Little, as well the last one was bad since the beginning of the story while the first ones were bad because a previous restorage, in this case, made by King Candy. However, Foxy was mean up until "getting her brainwaves scrambled during reconstitution". * "Taffyta" is actually a portmenteau of "Tabitha" and "Taffy". * Her name is made up of 3 foodstuffs. Taffy, mutton and fudge. * Taffyta wears dark brown or black mascara, and it can be seen running down her face as she sobs during Vanellope's execution joke. * Taffyta has dark brown eyebrows, which may suggest that her platinum blonde hair is either dyed or is a wig, or that her eyebrows are stenciled in. * Taffyta is the only Sugar Rush racer who wears dress beneath her racing jacket; all the other female racers wear a top and a miniskirt. * She's also the only racer that has gloves. * During the movie, she shows some similarity with Gene, because he is faced with Ralph, telling that he will never be a hero because he is only the villain who always will destroy the building, while she tellsVanellope will never be a racer, because she is only a glitch that will always exist. * Taffyta is the first Disney character to have platinum blonde hair, the second being Elsa the Snow Queen. Credit * Disney Wiki Category:Disney characters Category:Female Category:Female Category:Cute characters Category:Film characters Category:Film characters Category:Film characters Category:Human Category:Humans Category:Blonde Hair Category:Racers Category:Wreck-it Ralph characters